The Secret Footage
by NyanCatsAreDABomb
Summary: Seiko has some video footage of Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Morishige talking about their crushes. She has it recorded on a USB drive and feels really guilty. But what happens when Nyan is on a mission to find out what Seiko's big secret is! ALL SHIPPINGS! Please dont request to be in the story, i am making it fair and square. T for foul language, alcohol, and intense moments. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**This is a new story I made up out of the blue. What if Seiko recorded some school video footage of Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Morishige talking about their crushes? What if she had it recorded on a USB drive and someone stole it. I am in this story and I am the one trying to steal the USB and look at it XD. Enjoy! I am making this fanfiction fair and square to please dont request to be in it, sorry guys. But please, Enjoy!**

**Walking to school, Seiko's POV**

"I wonder what Satoshi is thinking right now, you now, since the whole: 'Drunk' situation with Nyan and the others" Naomi said as we walked to school.

Just hearing her say that dimmed my heart even more. Ever since I got that footage of the guys exposing their crushes to each other, I have been wanting to show everyone the USB drive for so long. But if I do, my friendship will be ruined with the guys. Even though I want Naomi, Ayumi, and Mayu to know their secret admirers, I don't want our friendships to be ruined. Even though they return their feelings, I don't want to be left alone.

"Hey Seiko, you hear me?" Naomi asked as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what were you saying again?"

"How is Yuu and the others?"

"Oh them? They are doing FANTASTIC since I am the one taking care of them. Dad always arrives home when they are sleeping and barely EVER gets any quality time with them!" I explained as Naomi nodded.

"Thats good! Glad to see someone is holding up after the situation" Naomi said.

"Yeah! That was AWESOME!"

"Says the perverted lesbian"

I giggled a bit. You guys are probably wondering, Seiko, what the hell happened with the 'Drunk' situation with Nyan and the others? Well, this is how it went:

**Flashback, Seiko POV**

It was a sunny and sweaty afternoon at Nyan's backyard pool. Yoshiki went to go somewhere while everyone was listening to the DJ and playing in the pool. When Yoshiki got back, he had a tray filled with beer, wine, whiskey, and margarita.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER, NOW!" Yoshiki yelled and scared everyone, especially Satoshi. He came out like a speeding bullet.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Satoshi yelled but then saw the tray. "OH NO YOU DIDNT!" He added with a slight laughing smile.

"Oh yes I did!" Yoshiki said as he set it over by the hot tub. He got in and motioned everyone to come in as well. They obeyed.

"Ok guys, so this is how it is going to work, one person says something they have never done before and if someone else has done it, the person to did it has to drink a bit of alcohol" Yoshiki explained (This is a game Beth and Daryl played from The walking dead). Everyone said stuff like 'Alright' and 'okay' and 'I'm in', and grabbed their favorite alcohol drink.

"Who is going first?" I asked as everyone looked at Satoshi.

"I guess I am going first then… Alright, Never have I ever… had sex" Satoshi said and looked around. Everyone saw Yoshiki slowly drink a bit of whiskey.

"What the hell!" Everyone yelled.

"I was drunk! Dont judge…" Yoshiki explained as everyone but a couple of people had a WTF face on.

"I guess I am going next then" Yoshiki said and started thinking. "Never have I ever… had my parents force me to do something" He said and grinned as everyone but him drank a bit of alcohol (He doesn't live with his parents so…).

"I will go next!" Nyan yelled of excitement. "Never have I ever… had a crush! Nyan yelled. She grinned as she watched as everyone drank a bit of alcohol.

"I call going next!" Naomi yelled. "Never have I ever… Did something I regretted" She said. Everyone watched as Yoshiki, Nyan, and Seiko drank a bit.

"What did you guys do?" Morishige asked as everyone nodded.

"I was drunk while driving, I don't know about the other two…" Yoshiki said.

"I did a lot of dares by my friends that I REALLY want to take back" Nyan explained.

"I am keeping a big secret from you guys…" I mumbled but nobody heard. Nobody heard except for Nyan.

"What did you say-"

"I heard what she said" Nyan quickly stated. Everyone looked at her.

"What did she say?"

"She said she said once she broke her little brother's phone by accident" Nyan defended me.

'Why defend me?' I asked myself.

"I guess I am going next…" Ayumi said. "Never have I ever drunk any alcohol before this pool party" She stated. Everyone watched as Yoshiki and Nyan drunk some.

"Nyan, you have drunk before?" I asked.

"Like I said, I have done dares I REALLY want to take back…" She said. Some people laughed.

"Never have I ever bad-mouthed Shige-nii before" Mayu quickly said as she watched almost everyone drink alcohol. Both she and Morishige frowned.

"Never have I ever… been scared of Ayumi's ghost stories" Morishige said as Satoshi got furious.

"NOW HOLD UP JUST A SECOND!" Satoshi yelled as he stood up. Apparently he did NOT like people telling him he is a scaredy cat. "I MAY GET SCARED BY LITTLE THINGS, BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE RIGHTS TO SAY THAT!" He added.

"What do you mean?!" Morishige asked and stood up.

"EVERYONE ALWAYS TELLING ME I AM CHICKEN, 'OH MY GOD, LOOK! ITS THE WEENIE!' THAT ALL ANYONE EVER SAYS!" He yelled. He was wobbling. He, was clearly drunk.

"SHUT UP!" Nyan yelled and pushed his drunk ass in the pool. He fell like a domino.

"Satoshi! You alright?!" Naomi yelled right before Satoshi head popped out of the water.

"Im fine!" He reassured her and got out the pool. After that, everyone agreed to go home.

**Present, Seiko POV**

So thats basically what happened. We were all in the same homeroom class now, doing our work, thats until Nyan whispered to me since she sits on the left side of me. Naomi sits on the right.

"Seiko, I may have defended you, but I will find out your secret, even if its the last thing I do" Nyan said in that determined voice.

THATS, what gave me the shivers.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But tell me in the comments, what is your favorite Nyan shipping? Is it Nyoshi (NyanxSatoshi) or Nyshiki (NyanxYoshiki)? Or maybe it is something else. I DONT KNOW! Tell me what you guys think and I will see you guys later, Nyan out!**


	2. Chapter 2: UPDATES

HI guys!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter...

BUt I wanted to say that I made a video on youtube made especially for you guys!

So go check it out on my youtube channel: NyanCatsAreDABomb

I REALLY want you guys to see it!

SPOILER! Its a thank you note!

So go check that out!

It is called Thank You!

My channel will just be some little notes to you guys on special events

like holidays

or fanfiction updates

or even just thank you's like this one

so go check that out and subscribe!

But I really want you guys to see that video!

Nyan, out!


	3. Chapter 3: Monday part 1

**Hey guys! Great to see you again. Tell me what you think of the story so far. For now, enjoy!**

**Lunch, Seiko pov**

There we were, sitting at the lunch table, filled with happy faces. Nobody knew about my secret except nyan. She couldn't possibly find out right? Well, come to think of it, it IS nyan I am dealing with here. Just thinking about the possibilities just turned my stomach in a knot.

"You there Shinohara?" Ayumi asked. I jumped a little to be honest with you.

"Yeah, im all good" I replied. Satoshi started whispering to Yoshiki and that did not make me feel good.

"Well, anyways as I was saying, the guy totally deserves to go to jail for a longer period of time" Nyan said as the other girls started to have a conversation. I saw the guys having their own little conversation, but I wonder what it was about. Probably about their crush's since their faces were getting red.

"Seiko!" Nyan yelled and i almost fell out of my seat. She had this face on that really scared me. Her face said: "PAY ATTENTION", but much worse than any strict teacher could have said it.

"What!" I yelled as the others looked at me.

"Listen to my story, I want everyone to listen" She said, then she turned her head and saw the guys whispering to each other. She clapped her hands in the guys faces and they immediately turned their heads towards Nyan and started listening. Those guys were weenies when they were around Nyan.

"Did you know a white police officer killed an african american civilian. Everyone thinks it was because of racism. That guy should go to jail longer, because he killed a dog before and went to jail for 13 years or something, but then he killed a person, he only goes to jail for 10 years! And hes a fucking cop!" Nyan explained.

"WHAT! THATS SO FUCKING DUMB!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Watch the language!" Ayumi yelled and then THEY got into an argument. The rest of us just kept on talking.

I have to admit, hanging with my friends and talking about stuff really got my mind off of the whole secret thing. But whenever i saw Nyan trying to look into my soul to get the secret out of me, it always reminded me of my secret. I hated the guilty feeling so badly.

"Ya know I never knew aids killed more people than cancer did" Mayu started and Nyan's face lit up.

"Wait, WHAT!" she exclaimed as Naomi joined in.

"Yeah, ever knew that?" Naomi asked.

"No" Nyan said.

While they had their conversation, i was listening in on the boys' conversation, but they didn't notice.

"Yo kid, you need to get off your phone" Satoshi said to Morishige, but he ignored.

"Did you know that there was a zombie apocalypse in 1599?" Morishige started and I was very surprised to hear Morishige say that. He usually says he is too mature for that kind of stuff.

"Wait, what?" Yoshiki joined in after he heard the 'zombie' part. I could hear the girls head turning towards the boys. They must've heard the 'zombie' part too.

"YEAH! There was a comet that hit England in 1599 when Queen Elizabeth ruled. The people that it struck were defenseless, so their brains got reversed because of this mutation inside the comet" Nyan started to say.

"Yeah, and the zombies walked all away across a bridge to a theater that shakespeare was performing a play in at the moment. Shakespeare was the only one that survived but his writing were never the same. The apocalypse lasted 70 years, from 1599 to 1669" Morishige added and all of our minds were blown. Absolutely none of us knew there was a zombie apocalypse before!

"Thats probably where they got the walking dead from" Ayumi said.

"Maybe, maybe not" Nyan said. "But I always wanted to know how they came up with the walking dead. Its like some sort of 'big secret' that I have to find out" Nyan added.

That gave me another knot in my stomach. That gave me a clue that Nyan would not give up until she finds out my secret. Then I need to be prepared for it.

**Walking Home from School with all the girls,**

**Seiko POV**

The guys and the girls were seperate when we walked from school. The guys go one way, the girls go another. Nyan WAS walking with us, but then switched to the guys' side because the girls started talking about shopping and makeup, basically anything too girly for a tomboy like Nyan. Plus, Naomi was starting to play with Nyan's hair, and once Naomi touched her hair Nyan ran off to the boys' side.

"Soooo, who you guys gonna ask to go to prom with?" I asked as the pervert I am. All the girls' faces got red. "Its okay, were all girls here, nobody will spread rumors" I added. Prom was coming up this Friday, and today was Monday, so I wanted to know all of their plans so I can tease them about it.

Surprisingly, Mayu was the first one to speak up. She is usually shy with these kinds of things.

"Do you think Shige-nii will accept my request to the prom?" Mayu asked quietly.

"Of course! He will be more than happy! He will be reluctant and more turned on than ever if ya know what I mean…" I said pervertly as I knudged Mayu with my elbow. Her face was 100 shades of red.

"Dont tease her like that" Naomi said.

"Oh come on, you know I always do these things" I said.

"I know but-"

"Who are YOU gonna ask to prom?" I quickly asked as I saw her face turn red.

"You probably already know…" Naomi said quickly.

"Ohhhh, My dear Naomi is finally going to ask her darling Mochida to a prom, ooowee!" I yelled and started doing a little dance. Ayumi and Mayu started laughing. I was surprised Ayumi didn't throw a fit or something like that.

"thats right, I finally have the courage, just hopefully he won't turn me down…" Naomi said.

"OH! I KNOW he will accept it!" I said. It only took me a second to realize what I said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Ayumi asked.

"Because Seiko knows everything!" I yelled with a cat face and a superhero pose. The others laughed.

"And Ms Class rep, you are YOU inviting to the prom?" I asked and Ayumi immediately stopped laughing and turned red.

"I dont wanna say…" She says and I give her a nudge.

"Come on… tell us!" I quietly yell and she sighs heavily.

"alright… Its the delinquent" Ayumi quickly said and then ran like hell to inside her house.

"Aww, I didn't get a chance to tease her about it…" I said sadly as Mayu chuckled.

"Well, I live right around the corner from here, I'll walk by myself now, bye guys!" Mayu yelled and ran off.

"Well, time to go home Seiko" Naomi said and we walked off. Prom was going to be a busy night indeed.

**Walking home from school with the boys and Nyan,**

**Nyan POV**

It was much better walking with the boys rather than the girls considering the guys don't talk about makeup and shit like that. We had a much better conversation.

"Yo guys, ebola is spreading like hell" I started up a conversation.

"You can say that again" Satoshi said.

"First, its people, and then its my phone. First my phone's screen was turning all very dark blue, then turning black, and now I can't even see the screen so I had to put the sim card in my old phone" I said and the others laughed.

"Yo kid, thats sad" Yoshiki said as he shook his head.

"Luckily my phone doesnt have ebola" Morishige said.

"Yeah, but it might get it" I said evilly, so he immediately put his phone away in his pocket. I started laughing but then started thinking of a topic. Suddenly, I had a great idea.

"Hey guys… who are you guys asking out for prom?" I said very Seiko-like and all their faces lit up like tomatoes.

"This kid over here is obviously gonna ask Nakashima before any other guys do" Yoshiki said as he pointed to Satoshi.

"Y-Yoshiki! What the crap!" He yelled as we all laughed at him.

"And then THIS guy over here is obviously gonna ask out Suzumoto before any other guys do" Yoshiki said as he pointed to Morishige. Now all of us laughed at Morishige and he started stomping instead of walking normally.

"And of course Yoshiki is the one who will be taking the class rep to his bed" I added and we all started cracking up when Yoshiki's face blew up of redness. Surprisingly, he didn't pick a fight with me.

"Well, Im here, good bye guys" Satoshi said as he waved and went into his house.

We continued walking until Morishige saw his house and immediately ran in without saying goodbye. He must still be embarrassed about what Yoshiki said.

Then both me and Yoshiki went inside the same apartment building since he live right across from each other.

This prom was going to be busy indeed.

**What do you guys think? Good enough? Whats your favorite Nyan shipping? Did you guys know that there was a zombie apocalypse in 1599? If you don't believe me, look it up. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah! Happy birthday to Naomi Nakashima on the 14th of December and Happy Birthday to Seiko Shinohara on the 22nd of December :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Monday part 2

**Hai guys. Back with another chapter WOOHOO! Enjoy!**

**Seiko POV**

"Seiko do you wanna stay over at my house and play Minecraft for a little bit like old times?" Naomi asked me. As much as I would love to play Minecraft with my beloved Naomi, I really couldn't since my dad asked me to go straight home today, no goofing off. Plus, I had to take care of Yuu and the others.

"Sorry Naomi, but my dad-" I started but she wouldn't let me finish.

"Its okay, its okay. I get it. You have Yuu and the others to take care of" Naomi quickly said, waved goodbye, and walked into her house. Naomi lost her dad a while back, so thats why she got all tense when I said "dad". I lost my mom a while back too, but whenever i hang out with Naomi's mom, makes me feel at home. I walked into my house which was next door and started making lunch for the kids. I could hear the music of Minecraft in the background. They were surely home.

**Yoshiki POV**

Ah, home sweet home. Nothing like the smell of sweaty gym socks. I flopped down on my couch and immediately took out my phone. I checked if it had ebola. No ebola, good. I went to my contacts and scrolled through them. A Specific contact caught my eye. 'Shinozaki' it read. It only reminded me of her beautiful face even more. Everyday I would go home and look at my contacts to see if it was still there, and it always looked up at me, reminding me of her smiling face. Since Nyan mentioned to whole 'ebola' thing with her phone, I was scared that my phone would get ebola and all my data would be erased, including my contacts. I knew all my friends contacts by heart, but still. Couldn't risk it.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was my boss. I answered it:

"Hello?"

"Yoshiki, come over right now, there is this guy that wants to buy all the maroon 5 cd's, he has the money but idk what to do. There are millions of people who love maroon 5" My boss said.

"Alright, see you in 5" I said then hung up. I had to start walking on my feet again. I groaned.

I put on my shoes, my jacket, my guitar, my wallet, and my phone. I headed to the music store.

**Nyan POV**

Another day as usual. Hanging out with my friends. Never gets old. Same old same old hard schoolwork and hard homework. I hated school for all the work it gave you. It was so stupid. I set up on my homework on my table and got out a snack and some gatorade. I plopped down on my couch and turned on the tv. I never actually did my homework right away when i got home, I just set it up right away so when I had the time to do it I would have it all set up. I scrolled through the channels. Nothing good.

I remembered when Ayumi Shinozaki, the class rep first announced the prom. This is how it went down:

**Flashback,**

"Class listen up! The Class rep is about to speak!" Ms yui announced and everyone quieted down. Ayumi went to the front of the room.

"Thank you Ms Yui. What I wanted to say was that there will be a school prom next Friday. The DJ that will be performing there will a man by the name of Kurosaki Kensuke. Anyone can ask anyone, it doesn't have to be girls ask boys or boys ask girls. Now any questions?" Ayumi asked the class and one hand went up like a speeding bullet. "Yeah Nyan?"

I stood up fast and quickly. I was standing proud. My posture was fantastic and my body was stiff. My face was filled with anger.

"What if you don't like anybody and you don't want to go to prom?" I asked loud and clear. Everybody in the class started whispering. Some people looked at me in shock.

"Then you will be expelled" Ms Yui said. "Thats what the principal says anyway"

I was furious. I was frustrated. You could see steam coming from my ears and my face getting redder by the second. I never liked prom in my life. Prom was one of the worst things in my life. And once Ms Yui said that I asked another question.

"What if you don't have a date by the time of prom?" I asked louder and more tense this time. Ms Yui opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it.

"Y-you will be assigned a date then" Ayumi quickly said.

That got my temper rising more than the sun ever could. But I decided to hold it in. I sat back down and gave people the death stare considering they were looking at me.

Just another problem to worry about besides finding out Seikos secret.

**Present,**

'Oh, who am I gonna ask?' I thought.

**Satoshi POV**

Yuka was being stubborn again. She was screaming for me to buy her crepes.

"But I don't have enough money to buy us one each!" I said but she kept on screaming.

"Then Yuka will use her own money!" She screamed and kept pulling on my arm. If she kept on screaming like this, my eardrums will blow out. So, we started walking towards where the crepes trucks usually are. When I was walking I started to wonder. We never got the chance to ask Nyan who she is inviting. She probably doesn't even know yet. At the thought of prom I thought about Naomi.

'Will she reject me? Will she accept me?'

Thousands of thoughts were swarming through my brain right now. I just wish me and Naomi were more close, that would probably give me more confidence. A little like Mayu and Morishige. Except not THAT close. Those two were like brothers and sisters. They looked a little more than that to me. Its obvious to everyone that they like each other. How do they not see that? I was starting to have more thoughts but then we arrived at the crepes truck. Well, time to waste some money.

**Yoshiki POV**

As I walked into the Music Store I saw my boss arguing with some guy.

'That must be him' I thought as I walked up to the counter which they were arguing at.

"Im here" I said and they immediately had their attention on me.

"Yoshiki! I cant handle this guy anymore! Hes too much!" My boss said as he walked to his office. It was all on me now.

"Why don't you sell me the maroon 5 albums? I got the money!" The guy said.

"Ok, first of all, who are you? I'm Yoshiki-" I started but then got cut off.

"Yeah I know who you are, i'm from your class idiot" He said then took off his hoodie. It showed a tan face with black hair that points up a tiny bit in the front and goes down a tiny bit in the back. He had crystal blue eyes and dimples that are visible to anyone not blind.

"Oh yeah, Tadao right?" I said.

"No duh, Im Tadao"

"Why do you want to buy all the maroon 5 cd's?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes. This guy can really be sarcastic, but hes a good guy at heart, nobody disliked him.

"Because they are awesome" He said. No duh. Man, this guy is stupid. Well on second thought I did ask a stupid question so…

I suddenly remembered something that my boss didn't.

"I'll go get the Maroon 5 cd's" I quickly said and ran and got loads of boxes. I put them in once of those skinny shopping carts. I pushes the shopping cart filled with Maroon 5 to Tadao. He had the biggest smile anyone could see.

"Here ya go Kishinuma" He said and gave him multiple wads of cash.

"Thank you" Tadao said and strolled the shopping cart outside.

Suddenly, his boss came out of his office and stomped up to Yoshiki.

"Why you do that?" His boss said.

"Because there is a new shipping of Maroon 5 cd's coming tomorrow at 5 am so were gonna have another set of maroon 5 anyway" I said.

"Oh, well since you're here you might as well get to work" My boss said and walked into the office.

Yup.

**Outside Yoshiki and Nyan's apartment building,**

**Nyan POV,**

I had decided to play basketball for a little bit. I decided to do homework later, as always. I made every single shot until I tried to do half court. Half court was so hard in the cold weather. Your fingers were freezing and your arms are too so its harder for you to put all your strength into it. When I shot half court it bounced off the rim and rolled and hit some guys shopping cart and everything fell over. I walked over, picked up the basketball, and started picking up the boxes that fell out of the shopping cart.

"Sorry" I said to the hooded guy as I didn't look up at him and kept putting the boxes in the shopping cart.

"T-Thanks Nyan" He said and I froze. How did this complete stranger know what my name was? I looked up and I saw his face. It was Tadao.

"Oh, its you" I said and started putting the boxed back in the shopping cart again.

"Y-Yeah its me. Y-You know I-I can put back my o-own cd's right?" He said and I looked at him with a 'Like you can do this alone' look.

"Why are you talking so weird" I asked him as I put the last box into the shopping cart.

"W-Well its just that everyone in class thinks you're scary" He says and I roll my eyes. No duh. Im so stupid. Hes so stupid. Were both so stupid.

"Well Sorry for making you feel scared. You only have to feel scared about me if I hate you or you annoy me. And your non of those things. So your good" I reassured him.

"Okey then" He says then puts his hands on the handle of the shopping cart. "Thanks for helping me and not killing me" He says then runs off with the shopping cart.

**You guys like the story so far? So my plan was that one chapter could be about some character's story and the next could be about the other half of the character's story. Does that makes sense? I think it does. Did you know Tadao means loyal man in Japan and Ryuu means dragon in Japan. I just searched up Japanese names for this so dont get me wrong. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!**


End file.
